


Feelings

by bromanceorromance



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles are Mates, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you sick?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you sick?" Stiles asks upon finding Derek in his bed for the third day in a row.

"Ithncoughfengs," he mumbles into the pillow in response, refusing to look at Stiles.

"I don't think I caught that, come again?" Stiles says. "I don't speak pillow."

"I think I caught feelings," Derek replies, quietly but clearly.

"Well, emotions are a human experience. Losing your werewolf powers is making you more and more human, after all," Stiles babbles. "Nothing more human than feelings."

"I had emotions before, idiot."

"You didn't show them, therefore I choose to believe that they did not exist, sourwolf."

Derek glares at him.

"Okay, so what kind of feelings are we talking here?" Stiles asks. "Depression? Anger?"

"I think I might've found my mate."

"What? Just in time for you to lose your werewolf powers? You're supposed to be dying, you know," Stiles replies. "Poor werewolf girl may not know what to do with a previously-alpha previously --"

"It's not a werewolf girl," Derek interrupts.

"Werewolf woman, excuse me --"

"He's not a werewolf."

Stiles pauses, squinting slightly in Derek's direction, trying to decide if this is some kind of joke. He crosses his arms. "What'd you do, fall for the new cashier at the supermarket? Do you even know anyone besides me that's not a werewolf? Your friends group is kind of limited if you haven't noticed."

Derek gives him a pointed look.

"I think I'm the only ---" Stiles freezes, wide eyes meeting Derek's. "No! It can't be --" And Derek has taken off out the window before Stiles can finish his thought. "You asshole," Stiles calls out the window. "Come back here."

Derek has taken off running and can't hear him, having taken Stiles's shock to be revulsion and refusing to deal with being rejected by his mate.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're an idiot," Stiles mutters upon finding Derek at the loft.

He refuses to look at Stiles, slouching down into the couch as if it could swallow him up. Stiles barely hears the low whine from Derek's throat at Stiles' words.

"You can't just spring that news on someone and then run off," Stiles insists, hesitantly sitting down next to Derek.

He still doesn't respond and he still won't look up. Stiles reaches over and slowly lays his hand on Derek's knee. He doesn't jerk away from him, so Stiles counts it as a win.

"I was surprised," he tells Derek in a soothing voice. "It was just surprise. Shock. Disbelief."

Derek growls slightly at the last word.

"Okay, disbelief might be a little harsh," Stiles acquiesces, lightly patting Derek's leg. "You've never shown any interest in me, dude."

Derek finally looks up at him for a moment before quickly staring back down at his hands in his lap. Stiles knows him well enough to have caught the flicker of hurt flashing across his eyes, though.

"Derek, I didn't know, okay? I was caught off-guard. Surely you don't seriously think that I could ever reject you," Stiles tells him, silently begging Derek to look at him.

A whine escapes the man again before he's looking up at him, hesitantly.

"Of course I want you, sourwolf," Stiles says, looking at him earnestly.

Derek stares back at him for a moment, listening for the lie in his heartbeat. Once he's realized he isn't going hear one, his hand moves to cup Stiles' jaw, leaning in to brush a gentle kiss across his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! I wasn't going to continue it at all but I was reading Sterek today and this just happened.  
> If you want more, comment and I'll post whenever I come up with anything OR come prompt me on tumblr. (l-a-r-r-yspellslove.tumblr.com) I swear I'm willing to attempt to write anything Sterek and I will try to make it good.


End file.
